virtualyoutuberfandomcom-20200213-history
Tokino Sora
Tokino Sora (ときのそら, 時乃そら, 時乃空, Lit. Sky of Time) is a female Japanese Virtual YouTuber from Hololive who debuted on September 7, 2017. Introduction Video Tokino Sora's self-introduction. Personality Tokino Sora was born on May 15, 2000 in Tokyo. She is an easy-going, happy and comforting person whose personality has led many fans to call her “Tokino Sora Mama” (ときのそらママ) because of her "motherly" attitude. Sora loves horror games and she does not get scared by them. She also loves Rhythm games and live streaming for her fans. She is not very good at Rote learning and Oogiri (a game consisted of giving funny answers to several themes) Because of her musical and dancing talent, she has published several covers, including collaborations with fellow VTubers and even the release of a debut album with a major record label. Ankimo and A-Chan Sora is aided on her videos by her two friends Ankimo and A-chan. * Ankimo (あん肝) is walking Teddy bear who accompanies her and mimic her movements during her livestreams. He is frequently depicted as being buried to the fact that, due to technical difficulties made him to clip into the ground and he looks like he was buried on the floor. * Yuujin A (友人A, Friend A) better known as A-chan (えーちゃん) is the person in charge of the technical aspects of Sora's live streams. She was originally spoken about or featured in a few videos but only illustrated as a roughly-drawn woman's face with glasses and a hair tie. In July 2018 she received a full design, and in November 2018 A-chan started her own Twitter account. History She opened her Twitter account on June 29, 2017 while her YouTube channel was created on September 7, 2017 and she started live-streaming on the same day.Tokino, S. ときのそらチャンネル. (2017, September 7) 【17/09/07放送】ときのそらVR生放送アーカイブ【#001】 File. Retrieved from https://youtu.be/ZXF1SzAtFj8/ On March 27, 2019, she debuted her first studio album titled Dreaming!. Trivia * Her fans are "soratomo" (そらとも, 空友 - likely from "Sora no tomodachi", or Sora's friends) * During the May 3, 2018 live stream, she unveiled a new design, with blue eyes * Ankimo is a bear character that is featured in some videos. * On 17 December 2018 she participated with other VTubers including Ginga Alice in the AR event Tubeout! at Tower Records Shibuya store. * On 10 January 2019, she announced that she would be releasing her first album Dreaming on 27 March 2019. * On 21 February 2019, she announced that she will be part of the main cast of the upcoming TV Tokyo dorama Watanuki-san Chi No along with Hibiki Ao, and newcomer Sarugakucho Futaba. External Links * ときのそらチャンネル - YouTube channel * Tokino Sora's corporate Profile on hololive.tv * @tokino_sora - official Twitter account * 时乃空Official - Tokino Sora's official Bilibili channel * @ankimoch - Ankimo's official Twitter account * @achan_UGA - A-chan's official Twitter account * Ankimo Ch. あん肝チャンネル - Ankimo's YouTube channel * そらチャンネル - Nicovideo user page * tokino_sora - 17Live Channel * Page on iTunes * ときのそら - Nicovideo Encyclopedia References Category:Female Category:Japanese Category:Debuted in 2017 Category:Voice: Female Category:Produced by Corporate Category:3D Category:Hololive